leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Renekton/@comment-4499945-20140425164635/@comment-5544574-20140425170833
(quite a read, no TL;DR) Renekton's a fairly unique champion that's notorious for being hit-or-miss. Renekton's advantages come as a 'lane-bully' - however, unlike other champions that simply have overpowering damage or outsustain (Rumble, Riven, Yorick), Renekton's advantage comes in the form of trading potential. General pointers on why he fills such a niche (skip this bit if necessary): *The biggest thing is his unique trading combo. An E towards > W > Q > E away an enemy champion is the most basic Renekton move you can pull. It guarantees damage on the enemy whilst the stun and retreat-dash prevents him from taking damage, while the Q heals back any damage dealt to the croc (by minions or AAs). *Renekton has insanely high base damages. His empowered W w/ 80 AD - reasonably achieved through max-effectiveness runes, masteries and items - deals 195 damage in an instant and locks down the opponent for 1.5 seconds. Building him tanky does not make his damage any less ignorable - a Renekton w/ Sunfire can outdamage even damage-based bruisers like Riven or Aatrox in the most advantageous of cases. *His ability kit is extremely flexible and gives him tools to use in many situations. Should he find himself in a sticky situation all of his abilities assist in getting him out of it or turning the tables. Q deals a chunk of damage and heals Renekton (trade is now flipped), W is a burst of damage along with lockdown, two activations of E is a 900-range dash, and R is a gigantic slap of health (which is also unaffected by Ignite or Grievous Wounds). *Renekton is manaless and doesn't have a limiting resource. He isn't gated by secondary-resource constraints - thus he has another advantage to abuse in the lane. There are more points but those are the essentials to know about the crocodile. I'n terms of runes, you'd want a basic set-up:' *9x Attack Damage Marks | 9x Armor Penetration Marks *9x Armor Seals *9x Magic Resistance per Level Glyphs *3x Attack Damge Quintessences | 3x Movement Speed Quintessences Masteries are very flexible. Depending on if you want to go a more offensive-style bruiser or transit into a mid-game soak or tank, you can go 19-11-0 or 9-21-0, taking points in the AD column of the Offense tree and the general bits of the Defense tree. Ability Order is usually: * R > Q > E > W, for the sustain granted by Q pre-9 and E for the extra wave-clear 9 - 13. W has a high base damage but is a semi-one-point-wonder and can be left for last. As itemization goes, many common Renekton games have it so you itemize a little in damage to really snowball the lane and deny the opposing laner, then going defensive afterwards. My general build-path is: Doran's Shield > The Brutalizer > Sunfire Cape > Spirit Visage > Last Whisper as a staple. *Ravenous Hydra, Maw of Malmortius and The Black Cleaver if ahead. *Randuin's, Thornmail, Warmog's and Banshee's Veil as defensive choices. If you have any other questions, please feel free to PM on my Message Wall. Cheers!